


Lena Luthor and the Universe Recombobulator

by Vorousmorris



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Fluff, Multiverse, a fix for crisis that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorousmorris/pseuds/Vorousmorris
Summary: I am not waiting until 2020 to have Lena come back and fix the crisis, so here is my interpretation of how the infinite Earths are revitalized. Lena didn't die in the anti-matter wave she was too busy hopping from Earth to Earth collecting herself to stop and fix the crisis. Turns out her relationship with Kara Danvers isn't as unique as she thought.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is campy, poorly done, and made me happy so I hope it makes you happy too. All mistakes are mine, I cannot edit for anything.

By some grace of Rao, this was it, the anti-monitor nearly defeated and the universe about to be put right back into place, hopefully. Kara takes cover behind an imposing rock formation, catching her breath. She is beat to heck and back but there is still more hope in her to finish the battle.

A pulsing light and a swirling of energy start to form in front of her, another twist hopefully in her favor. "Kara!" A shout no doubt from the unforgettable Lena Luthor.

 _'Oh god I've lost my mind."_ Kara thinks before she yells back, "Lena!?" She squints and in the swirl of mist forming in front of her, she can see Lena, her Lena, reaching a hand out. Kara instinctively reaches out toward Lena.

A small object is thrust into her palm quickly before Lena's hand retreats. "Take this, it's blue kryptonite, it will protect you." Lena says in a rushed tone, panicky, no anger behind it. "I lo-" Before Lena can finish the rest of her sentence the light and energy dissipate into nothingness.

It's ok, Kara knows what Lena was going to say. _'I love you too Lena.'_ The necklace now firmly around her neck Kara steels herself against the final round of the battle.

\---

It is over relatively easily after that. Some kicks here, jabs there, really just a blur of grunting and punching. The anti-monitor lay dead next to the Universe Recombobulator that Lex rebuilt while the paragons were fighting. That, of course, is not what Lex calls the machine but Kara keeps repeating it to tick him off. As soon as it is done she is going to kill him so hard.

Suddenly the other paragons drop to their knees. Kara and Kate are the only two unaffected by an invisible force. "I just need a tad bit more power here…" Lex calmly trails off, certain of his upper hand. The life force of the other paragons drains rapidly in front of Kara and Kate. Kate being closer to Lex tries to attack him but with one small backhand, she is sent flying out of sight.

Kara, usually one for words, stands her ground but stays silent. The blue kryptonite does not feel like it is doing anything but maybe it is making her calmer, maybe that's what she needs right now. The power drain is done, the machine turns on and Lex triumphantly turns to Kara to deliver his "Bad Guy Who Won the Fight" monologue. Kara doesn't really pay attention, she stands still, hands clenched but overall relaxed. There's got to be a way to destroy him after this but she can't really think either. She just bids her time, letting him rant.

Suddenly Lex is looking more closely at Kara, her necklace he notices finally. "Is that…blue kryptonite?" He asks with interest as if they were old pals chatting about jewelry.

Kara breaths out a laugh, "Yeah, your sister gave it to me." Before she can go on a tirade at him his face contorts and his fist raises. The necklace is in his hands and in one quick second is it snapped from her neck, broken. Kara steps back reflexively and barely notices the changing scenery around her. In one instant Lex is standing in front of her with her broken necklace in his hand, the next he is surrounded by…Kara? Multiple Karas.

Kara shakes her head and blinks rapidly then she notices the others standing behind the group of Kara's. A group of Lena Luthors with _her_ Lena in the middle.


	2. Chapter 2

Some more punches, lots of laser eyes and freeze breath later, one nearly dead Lex Luthor kneels trapped in ice a few feet from the machine that was to make him King of the Universe, or God of the Universe, or whatever Kara didn't really catch all the details of his evil plan.

"Well this is fantastic." A deadpan Kate speaks up as she slowly walks back into view. Oh yeah Kara could have fetched her while the other Kara's were beating up Lex…oh well.

"Welcome back!" Kara says brightly. "There's more of me now, this is exciting, how did you all get here? Where are your pants? What did you do to your hair?" Kara starts asking rapid fire questions at herselves. 

Kate stops to take in the sight. A dead anti-monitor lay next to a ridiculous looking trapped in ice and nearly dead Lex Luthor. The other paragons were also dead looking but they would fix that in a few minutes surely. Next to this spontaneous graveyard stand a massive fancy machine her and Kara dubbed the Universe Recombobulator, a machine that is now ground zero for several Lena Luthors standing at its computer mumbling to each other trying to fix whatever Lex had done with it. 

There are six Karas overall. Several shaking awake some of the paragons or trying to at least. Paragon Kara stands looking a little too happy at one Lena in particular, the one who is obviously running the show. In addition to Paragon Kara there is Skirt Kara, Bob-cut hair Kara, Spacesuit Kara, No-bangs Kara, and blacksuit Kara. All versions of Kara looked similar but different thanks to the different outfits. 

The Lena's on the other hand…all somehow got the memo to wear the same outfit today. Maybe it was on her calendar, every single Lena has on dark pants, a vest and a ridiculous looking baggy shirt. They all have their hair down and straightened. Kate lets out a laugh at how insane it is to see six different Karas but six same Lenas, there's no way you could tell them apart.

J'onn rises and sits up next to Skirt Kara. She rubs his back and breaths freeze breath gently on his head. "How hard did I hit my head that I see…six? Six Kara's." J'onn exclaims before turning his head, "And…six Lena Luthors?" The confusion visible on his head. He closes his eyes and lays back down, waving away Skirt Kara. 

Several more of the paragons regain consciousness luckily. They all have a similar reaction to multiple Kara's and Lena's. Stunned silent by the sight in front of them on this desolate land where they fought a great evil mere minutes ago.

"Well this has been super fun but…what the actual hell?" Kate finally speaks after observing for a while. Paragon Kara turns to her and shrugs and shakes her head, it was a mystery to all but the Lenas and other Karas. One of the Lena's stops working and walks over to Kate and Paragon Kara.

Paragon Kara smiles big, bouncing with excitement before calming herself down immediately. Cautiously she speaks to the Lena approaching her, "You're not still mad at me are you?" Kate rolls her eyes just as Lena does.

"Kara…really? The universe literally ended, I am so over it." Boss Lena, Kate dubs her, says gently as she rubs Kara's shaking arms. "Well it did end, but now parts of it are back…" Lena trails off, looking to her doppelgangers, "…but we are working on it! It’s been actually very exciting, learning how the universe actually works, the time dilation…the-"

"The what?" Paragon Kara interrupts before Boss Lena could continue. Boss Lena slides her arms around her Kara gently in a comforting gesture like a mother embracing a scared child. The other Karas are watching now, clearly only barely understanding the science while Boss Lena explains what happened.

"Traveling to Earth-1 was not going to be enough. I knew this immediately and as soon as I arrived I tried to contact myself and her Kara only to find that we don't exist on that Earth." Lena stops to examine her Kara's eye, one was swelling up rapidly. "Since when do you take damage, Supergirl?"

"I think I blew out my powers fighting the anti-monitor." Paragon Kara mumbles, in a complete trance as her Lena holds her gently.

"Well we will get you back to the DEO and Alex in no time." Lena waves off the thought of Kara being injured as if she couldn't fathom the idea. "So we didn't exist on Earth-1 so I started hopping around to other Earth's and trying to contact myself as quick as I could." Boss Lena goes on to explain, "I found a few other versions of myself as you see here…" She waves to her clones, "and we developed a Time D-" At this point Kate, Kara, and the other Karas zone out but stand politely as Boss Lena explains how they got there. 

This is what Kate understood. Lena found some herselves and they took their Karas because for some reason most of the Lena's had a Kara and they created some time dilation bubble that activated as the anti-matter wave took out the universes and she put all of the universes into the blue kryptonite. Then she created another universe pocket and hid herself with herselves and their Kara's then wrapped themselves around the blue kryptonite, then somehow gave this necklace containing most of the multi-verse and handed it to Kara during the fight knowing somehow it would break and the mini Kara army would step in and finish the battle then they could replace the rest of the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Any questions?" Boss Lena asks nicely looking around the field. No one offers any. "Great I am glad I explained myself so well." She gives her Kara a hug that lasts entirely too long to be friendly. "I also made some interesting observations…" Lena starts. 

"Yeah? Is there a version of you that doesn't force me to go to spinning class?" Paragon Kara interrupts Lena with a joke. 

"Oh my god, she still makes you do spinning?" Blacksuit Kara speaks up. "I got my Lena into climbing a year ago." 

"We kayak a lot." Another Kara speaks up, they all sound so similar Kate can't tell if it was Bob-cut hair or No-bangs. 

The Karas all simultaneously begin chatting about the various activities they like to do with their Lenas. Kate could barely muster up the strength to not vomit about how totally cute and gay the entire interaction is going. 

"Anyway…" Boss Lena begins again. "I was going to say I observed a few things…about us. It seems every universe that I could find that has a Kara Danvers…has a Lena Luthor. But not all universes with Lena Luthor has a Kara Danvers." Most of the Karas frown instinctively at this. Paragon Kara holds onto her Lena ever so slightly more at the statement. "And when a Lena doesn't have a Kara…she's more like Lex. A few of the Lena's I encountered were not very nice let me just say." Boss Lena looks off into the distance no doubt remembering a negative interaction. 

"What about a Kara on Krypton, were there any of me on a surviving Krypton that could help? Paragon Kara asks as if reading the minds of all of the other Karas. 

"Well yes but no." Boss Lena starts again, "I did go to one version of the universe with an intact Krypton but you…you were not You on Krypton. You were not a superhero for one and not willing to step up to the defense of the universe either." Lena explains sadly.

"So…being Kara Danvers makes me a superhero, not being Kryptonian?" Paragon Kara asks cautiously, already knowing the answer. The look Boss Lena gives her wipes the smile off of all of the Kara's faces.

"Being Kara Danvers AND" Boss Lena emphasizes, "…having a Lena Luthor. I went to as many parallel universes as I could which with the time dilation did not take that long and it is interesting I could not find a single one with Supergirl but no Kara Danvers and, or, Lena Luthor. Except for the Nazi universe but they aren't real people so they don't count. "

"So why only…five other me's are here then?" Paragon Kara asks, finally counting her fellow faces. 

"Well…a lot of Kara's stopped being Supergirl." Boss Lena states. This statement severely offends all of the Karas and most of the Lenas. They all start shaking their heads when Lena continues, "A lot of us have…kids…a family, normal obligations to the world and a deep fear of losing it rapidly in a battle with some random supervillain."

It takes a moment for some of the Karas to understand, "So like, by us, you mean…" multiple gestures between the Kara Krew and Lena Ladies, "us?" Kate rolls her eyes again, she is gonna barf at any moment. 

"Hey not all of us are married and gave up being a superhero!" Spacesuit Kara exclaims with her hands in the air. She hits a button on her neck and her helmet retracts. "I just…am more careful now…super suit and all…" Spacesuit looks over at her Lena who glares at her and gestures for the helmet to go back on, and it does. 

"We got married two months ago…" Bob cut Kara says sheepishly. "You're not gonna make me wear a full face suit are you?" Another Lena shakes her head.

"Wouldn't want to cover that pretty face, you'll heal if it's cut." A wink and a giggle comes from one of the Lena clones. 

"Some of us are just friends." Skirt Kara huffs, looking over at a Lena who looks more embarrassed than the rest. 

"Wait until you get pants." Four of the Karas say in unison. One of the Lenas whispers into the embarrassed Lena's ear, a pause and a nod of comprehension. 

"How the hell can you tell them all apart?" Kate interrupts gesturing to the Lena gang as she witnesses this bizarre interaction in front of her. All of the Lenas look exactly the same to her but every Kara seems to know exactly which one is theirs, like penguins or mole rats. Kate regrets her question as every Kara simultaneously names which Lena is hers in the lineup. 

Paragon Kara looks down at her pants, at her Lena, at the pants-wearing Karas, at all of the Lenas, at her Lena again, at her pants again. Confusion wrote in her brow. "So where did we go wrong?" She asks her Lena, pulling away slightly, suddenly reminded they are not lovers. 

Boss Lena sighs heavily, "Apparently I am the one that made the mistake actually." She pauses and looks back at her clones, "when I shot Lex, I should have shot him in the head, killing him instantly, not in the chest which gave him time to die slowly but with enough time to spoil your secret." Boss Lena steps away from her Kara, pulling out a revolver from her pocket and points it at a nearly dead Lex that everyone forgot about until just now.

"It's a mistake I won't make twice."


	4. Chapter 4

Lex Luthor is dead, the Lenas have all figured out how to fix the entire multiverse and what they cannot fix the book of destiny can. J'onn is helping the Lenas replace the alien worlds wiped out by Lex's redesign and soon the entire multiverse will be put back together. 

Boss Lena explains that not all universes were saved but maybe all of the Karas combined could will them back into existence.

"Do we know if they all had Kara Danvers in them, is there a way to find out…" Paragon Kara asks but shakes her head at the same time, knowing it is a stupid question.

"Well that is really up for all of you to decide." Boss Lena addresses the Karas. "I suppose you could will into existence universes all with Kara Danvers…which would mean Krypton is destroyed, your pod is knocked into the phantom zone before getting attached to the prisoners at Fort Rozz bringing them all to Earth. Then landing on Earth which somehow always kills my mother." Paragon Kara's mouth drops open, eyes shifting rapidly, "The other Karas told me everything." Boss Lena explains and nods to the group of Karas who suddenly find the desolate landscape surrounding them very, very interesting. 

"Well, when you put it like that, the choice is clear!" Kate exclaims. A portal back to her world is open and she is ready to sleep off this fever dream. "I know you'll make the right choice Kara number one." Kate points to Paragon Kara. "Number two, questionable choices but I can respect that." Kate finger guns spacesuit Kara. "Number three!" Kate high fives Skirt Kara who is happy to not be last. 

"And you, can I call you Bob?" Kate addresses Bob-cut hair Kara. A glare is the response. "I'll just call you number five then…" Kate moves onto No-bangs Kara. 

"Finally, saved my favorite for last." Kate embraces blacksuit Kara. "Really love this outfit. Number one, you should consider it!" Kate waves goodbye as she enters the portal, hoping to never see that many clones in one room ever again.

The other Paragons are helped back into their worlds and one by one the Lenas leave to go back to their world and wait for Kara to return. 

"So how did you all get pants?" Skirt Kara asks after all but Boss Lena has left. A few whispers, an exchange of the hands and a nod from Skirt Kara signals pants time in her near future. 

"This has been delightful but I do need to take Kara back to the DEO to get patched up." Boss Lena informs the crowd, patting her Kara on the back. 

"Just give me one second." Paragon Kara doesn't ask before quickly jumping into a dogpile of Karas. "Ok, this is what I think you should do…" The rest of the conversation is spoken in a language Lena can only guess is Kryptonese or Kryptonian. Her Kara finishes joins her at the portal and waves one last time before stepping back into their world.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later Kara is resting at the DEO med bay trying to sleep with two massive sun lamps beating down on her. She hears the door open, could be super hearing, could be a squeaky door. "How are you feeling?" A concerned Alex stops at her bedside. 

Kara sees her sister with one eye. The other is technically fine but there is so much swelling around it she can't see out of it currently. "If you're here to lecture me about Lena again…" Kara trails off not having the energy to continue to put up her defenses. 

"Oh no no no!" Alex raises her hands in defense. "I saw her in action bringing all of the hers and yous into whatever the heck she was doing, it was really confusing and every time she had another Lena there was a Kara and we started making the connections…" Alex gestures all over the place with her hands trying to visualize the chaos of so many clones. "Regardless of how I feel about Lena, the universe clearly demands you two be together in some capacity…" Alex finishes and pats Kara's hand. 

Kara's one eye is fully open now and her sense of smell is getting stronger by the second. "I smell food…" She smiles into her words as she witnesses one very dressed down Lena Luthor carrying entirely too much Chinese food in the direction of the med bay. How fortunate there are so many glass walls at the DEO to see everything happening at a distance. 

"Oh god, I'm taking one box and you can have the rest." Alex hugs Kara as Lena enters the room. Lena has a separate bag for Alex already prepared. She is a genius after all. "Thanks Lena…for everything." Alex gives Lena a half hug and skips away to eat her food in private. 

Lena pulls up a table in front of Kara and places three enormous bags of food in front of her. "You may not have superpowers currently, but do you still have a super appetite?" Lena teases already taking out too large for human portions and placing them in front of Kara. Kara nods vigorously as she devours the food in front of her nearly as fast as Lena can place it in front of her. Lena sits on the side of Kara's bed, observing the superhero demolishing $100 of takeout. 

"Mhv jev tld ow-" Kara tries to start a conversation but stops and chews her food before swallowing. "Have I told you I love you yet?" Kara asks all too casually, slowing her consumption of carbs.

Lena shrugs, "I think we've exchanged I love you's before…" she replies innocently, nibbling on the remains of the takeout box massacre in front of Kara. 

"But like, really I love yous? Like the other versions of me? I'd hate to stray from the status quo…" Kara matches Lena's energy trying to avoid putting too much feeling into the conversation. 

"What did you decide to do, with the other Earths?" Lena deflects with the question. "Did you decide every single universe needs a you?"

Kara pulls her head back and sighs, "When you say it like that it sounds super selfish!" She stops to eat another potsticker, slowly. "But…yes we decided that my existence in the universe is good for the universe overall…and you-no, no that's not why I did it." Kara shakes her head. "I am done lying to you about anything ever. I wanted to be selfish. I deserve you Lena. I want to be happy and you make me happy. Happier and more fulfilled than anything else in any universe." 

Lena cannot contain her 100-watt smile as she tries to be coy and modest. "Kara I love you so much." Lena says through her smile and through tears forming in her eyes. She moves the table with the mountain of food away from Kara and moves closer. "I really shouldn't have been so mad at you, but you know I am dramatic and extra when I want to be." Lena reaches for Kara's face, carefully holding the wounded woman in her hands. 

Kara reaches her hands out to bring Lena closer to her, aware of the necessity of intimacy at this moment. It isn't ideal, she looks like a mess with half her face covered in red splotches and bruises everywhere. Lena is looking at her like she is the most beautiful thing in the entire universe, and every other universe. 

Lena very gently kisses Kara, mindful of her wounds. The reaction from Kara is instant and warrants hesitation. Kara feels dizzy immediately like the entire atmosphere has lost oxygen. "You'll hurt yourself." Lena whispers into Kara's lips. "Let's worry about this later." She continues as she pulls back from Kara. "You need to heal and I need to rewrite my budget to include Chinese food." Lena finishes her statement, pushing an eager Kara away from her lest she hurt herself. 

"Ok but when I feel better…you should talk to Alex about red sun lamps." Kara wriggles her eyebrow the best she can except it hurts. "Actually don't do that she would kill me." 

Lena laughs and replies, "Oh honey I already know all about them."


End file.
